jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Susie Sherer
Susie Sherer is one of the Stand Users and the first to recieve their stand during the Stand Awakening. Though she intially attacks Jeoffry Jones, they become allies and work together to defeat the Robins Family Foundation's plan to give all of the people of the world their own Stand. Appearance Susie is a young girl with back-length chestnut-brown hair and a few light freckles on her cheeks. She typically wears a puffy zip-up magenta coat with a purple shirt underneath and a knee-length skirt of the same length over white tights and white-and-black patterned tennis shoes. Personality Susie is like a bubbly and imaginative little girl when she doesn't need to fight or is not in danger. However, she is a disturbed sadist and skilled tactician when fighting enemies with her stand, Korn, and is capable of taking advantage of their disregard for the threat she poses until it's too late, and has no issues with attacking or killing others with her own two hands. Synopsis History Her father was an angry alcoholic who regularly physically and emotionally abused his family from the day Susie was born. On the day of her 6th birthday, her father killed her mother in an alcohol-fueled rage with his bare hands. When the Stand Awakening started, he was in another rage and attempting to strangle her to death for calling the cops on him when he wasn't paying attention. Her fear, rage and survival instinct let her stand, Korn, manifest itself for the first time, tearing off his arms as it manifested and violently killing him before the police arrived. As the police were unable to see Korn and did not believe her when she tried to explain what happened and became a ward of the state before Korn, in the guise of "Uncle Welch" picked her up and moved her into the house where she lives at the start of the story. JoJo's Bizarre Awakening Abilities and Powers Stand: Korn As Korn's user, she is able to summon it at will from her body if it is not already present Additionally, she can choose who can or cannot see Korn. Thanks to Korn's special ability, she is able to be revived at the cost of the memories between when Korn was last summoned and she was resurrected, regardless of how she died. However, this leaves Korn open to attack and both will die if her resurrection is interrupted. Knife Expert Due to needing to protect herself as an orphan in New York City, she is very skilled with the three knives she hides on herself: A box cutter hidden in her sleeve, a pocket knife kept in a skirt pocket, and a kitchen knife she keeps hidden in her backpack. Insanity Immunity Due to her past, she is unable to go insane as she is already insane, and is fully functional even when her insanity is at it's worst. Gallery | Trivia Her Stand, Korn, is named after the Nu-Metal band of the same name.